Knockdown
by shadoweddawn
Summary: What if Knockdown hadn't ended with Castle and Beckett never talking about what happened? AU, set after Knockdown that evening.
1. The Ruse

Hello everyone :) This fic takes place right after Knockdown, a continuation of that night. This is definitely AU, because we all know that Knockdown ended with them never talking about "it.". Plus, I also took a quote from Countdown that hadn't happened yet, but I loved it so much I wanted to use it. Hope you enjoy :) Reviews are always welcome, and much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read :)

* * *

"That was amazing. The way you knocked him out, I mean. It was…"

Kate Beckett sat on her couch, knees pulled up to her chest, a glass of wine held tightly between her hands. It was well after 1:00 in the morning, but sleep was not even in the realm of possibility. She pressed her lips together, replaying over and over again the past 12 hours. They had kissed. She and Castle. Rick and Kate. Kissed.

She brought her mind back to the wine and the reason she had poured the glass. Josh had just left, waving his leather jacket as a goodbye instead of actually saying the word. He'd come right over after his flight in from Africa, her voice mail saying they needed to talk drawing his attention. She'd known for weeks that they were over. Beckett had just needed to go through the formality of it. He'd taken it all in stride, until _his_ name came up. She'd faltered then, unsure of the best answer to give. Because truthfully it was about Castle long before tonight.

She thought about her whispered confession to Castle just a few days ago.

"I just wish I had someone who would be there for me, and I could be there for him and we could dive into it together."

Beckett had known then that it wasn't right with Josh. Kate had known then that her feelings for Castle were stronger than she let on. As Kate sipped on her wine, she felt her eyes glaze over as she thought about her partner, her friend, her plucky sidekick. She'd felt his presence missing every time Castle left the precinct, but she chalked it up to needing him to pull her pigtails-to remind her that there was a lot of good that came with her job. Beckett would tell herself that it was only his mind she found intriguing when she couldn't stop the smile that landed on her lips more frequently now, listening to Castle spin wild theories about whatever case they happened to be working on.

"That was amazing."

She couldn't quit hearing Castle's voice. As she touched the tips of her fingers to her lips, Kate was immediately pulled back to the feeling of his lips crushing against hers, his warm hand cupping her neck as he held her close. She thought about the trust she had put in him as he spun her around, catching her confidently. He'd been so in control, so sure. It had just been a ruse, she reminded herself again. It had all been for show, just to save Ryan and Esposito.

"Did I actually moan?" she asked out loud, needing to hear the truth to be able to understand it.

She let her mind replay the kiss again, the feel of Castle's strong hands holding her firmly, as if this was the most natural thing in the world for them. His lips-the perfect amount of pressure against hers, causing a pool of heat to begin to build in her stomach. Beckett had known he would be a good kisser. He'd had plenty of practice, she thought with a stiff smile. Still, Beckett had been more than pleasantly surprised to get to experience it for herself. Just thinking about it-her hands confident as she gripped his head to hold him close, the way his breath mingled with hers before Beckett had launched herself at him, the look in his eye that said it wasn't just a ruse…Beckett couldn't stop the small moan that escaped even now.

Damn it. What was she supposed to do now? Did she just ignore the truth staring her in the face, like she had for the past three years? Beckett thought briefly of the previous summer, when she finally admitted that Castle was what she was looking for. When he left with Gina…she promised herself then that the next move would have to come from him. Then she met Josh, and it was easy because he didn't expect much. He was completely okay with "one foot out the door" Kate Beckett. In fact, he lived his life by the same motto.

As she swirled her wine around in the glass, Beckett released the breath she had been holding. She let her mind replay her partnership with Castle. His goofy theories, his ridiculous smart ass comments, his crystal blue eyes that she could get lost in, his warm hands finding a way to touch her, comfort her when she really needed it..."Go back to thinking about the smart ass comments, Beckett."

Beckett shook her head, deciding a shower and at least an attempt at sleep would help her move past the feelings of wanting more. The knowledge that she wanted more of Richard Castle, specifically more of the way he looked at her tonight-so raw, so pure, so lustful-was a strange enough concept when she hadn't been had any wine and when she'd slept.

A knock on the door stopped her. Beckett grabbed her service gun she had deposited on the coffee table, wondering if Josh had come back to collect whatever he had might have left at her apartment. The man on the other side of the door caught her off guard.

"Cas-Castle?"

He stood away from the door, his good hand shoved into his jacket pocket, his other arm cradled against his chest. Castle stared at her for a long minute, his blue eyes piercing her. She wondered if he could actually see her heart beginning to beat faster against her chest. She cleared her throat, holding her gun behind her back, and said haltingly

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Castle didn't wait for her to ask him in as he brushed past her. Had it just been yesterday when Castle had come to her apartment for the first time? When he was just a "plucky sidekick"? Castle turned when he was standing in the middle of her living room. Beckett shut the door softly, leaning against it for a long minute. She took her time setting her gun on the table by the door, letting her eyes rake over him. She noticed in a new light the way his jacket molded to his muscular arms, his tee-shirt fitting snugly to the contours of his body. She let her eyes linger on the faint 5 o'clock shadow that was peppering his jaw. Beckett bit her bottom lip, forcing thoughts of his stubble chafing her skin as he kissed her away. She finally asked again

"What are you doing here?"

He rocked back on his heels, finally pulling his hand out of his jacket. Castle gestured to the space between the two of them, saying as he narrowed his eyes

"I'm done with this, Kate."

She felt her heart stop, literally. Beckett immediately closed the distance between them, his words causing fear to explode within her. _Done with this? _

"Done with what?"

Castle remained quiet, but Beckett could read the questions in his eyes. Green eyes locked on blue, and she shivered-just barely perceptible-as she saw his eyes darken with desire. He took a step towards her, his voice dropping dangerously low.

"I can't keep doing this. Acting like it was the way you knocked him out. It wasn't the way you knocked him out that was amazing, Kate."Her eyes searched his face. She bit her bottom lip again, but Castle immediately shook his head and muttered

"You have to stop doing that."  
"Doing what?"

He shoved a hand through his hair. Beckett's eyes followed his every movement, completely thrown by his sudden appearance and his declarations. Castle opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again. Kate narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"What is going on, Rick? You come over here in the middle of the night, tell me you're done with this, and then tell me I have to stop. Why don't you just tell me what is wrong."

"Because it's too damn hard, Kate!"

His words stunned her. They stood in silence, the air around them crackling with electricity at his admission. Castle's chest was heaving, his breathing labored. Beckett took another step towards him, seeing the frustration welling up inside him. He shook his head before continuing, beginning to pace in her living room.

"Do you know how hard it is to be a bestselling author and feel so inadequate with words around you? To feel so completely helpless when it comes to telling you how I feel? To know you have a boyfriend and I'm supposed to just press it down and ignore it and act like I don't care when the truth is tonight I felt more alive when I kissed you than I have since Alexis was born?"

She blinked furiously; trying to determine if he was really saying this, or if it was some cruel joke her mind had decided to play after she'd had a little bit to drink. She whispered "Castle." He, however, appeared to not have heard.

"You asked me why I keep coming back. Well. Here it is. It's not about the books anymore, Kate. We're so in sync, Beckett. We work so well together. I know I can be a complete idiot, and a jackass, and I push you when you tell me not to and I open old wounds." Castle stopped pacing and faced her fully. Beckett saw the insecurities he felt reflected at her. She saw his determination to keep going, to finally get it all out in the open. Castle shrugged helplessly and words began to pour from him. "But I also know you, Kate. The way you smile when you find another piece to solve a murder that's found a way to your desk. The way you hold your coffee cup with both hands, like it's a lifeline. I know the way you push your hair back behind your ear-to give yourself an extra minute to gather your thoughts. I know the way you let your wit keep everyone at arm's length, afraid to get close to them. I know the way you hold it all in, and won't admit that you were actually in love with Royce. And that you won't admit that you don't love Josh. The way I know that kiss meant more to you than just a ploy to save Ryan and Esposito. That I know how truly grateful you are for me, I can still feel it in the way your fingers wrapped my hand." He held the bandaged hand up, as if she had forgotten. "I know you've come such a long way in dealing with your mother's murder-just look at today, Kate. Look at how it would have eaten you alive two years ago. You're so strong, stronger than you give yourself credit for. You're the best detective in the NYPD for crying out loud."

Beckett once again tried to get his attention, calling a little louder this time. "Castle." Still, he ignored her.

"I see the way you respect Ryan and Esposito, and the way they protect you. The way Captain Montgomery knows that you will fight tooth and nail for every victim that comes across that murder board. I see the way you look at your father's watch, the simple reminder of what you two have survived together. I see how amazing you are, every day. Your beauty, your passion, your drive, your intellect. You're everything, Kate. And I want to dive it to it with you. And I know I probably have no right-"

She finally yelled "Rick," knowing the use of his first name would get his attention.

He stopped, suddenly looking as though he'd crossed a line. Beckett let her gaze flicker down to his mouth, feeling the tension rise in the room as her mind automatically replayed their kiss. Beckett smiled softly, her bottom lip automatically sneaking between her teeth. Castle practically growled at her.

"Stop biting your lip, Beckett."

"Why? If it bothers you so much, do something about it."

Castle's head snapped up. Beckett took the last step that separated them. She touched his chest gently, testing the waters. Castle remained perfectly still. She placed her hand directly over his heart and the smile that sprang to her lips when she felt it begin to beat faster under her fingers practically illuminated the whole room. Kate tipped her head up, tilting her head slightly as she whispered

"So I guess now would be the time to tell you that Josh and I broke up."

Beckett watched as the emotions play over his face. The small flicker of sadness at the thought of causing her heartbreak, the genuinely happiness he felt over knowing she wasn't dating Dr. Motorcycle Boy anymore, the panic that maybe she didn't feel the same way he did, at least not as fully. She pressed up on her toes, her lips mere inches from his. Their breaths mingled together, just as it had hours ago. This time, there was no misunderstanding. However, Beckett knew words were needed. Castle needed to know where she stood.

"You were right. It wasn't just a ruse."

Beckett waited. Her eyes moved over Castle's face, her gaze dropping to his lips. The simple movement was enough. Castle's arms found her waist and he pulled her firmly against his chest as his lips claimed hers. It was better than before, more aware. His tongue teased her lips apart, his teeth finding the bottom lip she so frequently chewed on. He nipped lightly, and Beckett heard the moan that escaped her lips and floated into his mouth. Castle used his tongue to sooth his bruising, but he did not relent. Beckett slid her hands into hair, once again fusing him to her. Castle pulled away from her lips, only to stake claim to the patch of skin where he saw her pulse jumping. Beckett pushed her body into his, his lips and fingers igniting the smolder that had been building inside since she'd seen him standing outside her door. Or truthfully, if she admitted it, since their kiss earlier this evening. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, causing Castle to stop his ministrations and meet her eyes. She knew what he was asking-knew that if they continued there was no going back. She pressed open mouthed kisses to his exposed neck, whispering

"Let's dive into it, together, Rick. We're ready."

His fingers dug into her back with his good hand and Castle's whispered "we're ready" got lost against her lips as he kissed her again.

* * *

Again, thank you for reading. It truly is appreciated. I'm trying to decide if maybe this would be better with another chapter...any thoughts?


	2. Together

Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback, and for taking the time to read my story. A simple thanks does not seem to be enough for the encouragement, however it will have to suffice :) Reviews are always nice, and believe me when I say I have plenty of room to grow, so any feedback is much appreciated

I own nothing of Castle, just the words below that I made up :)

**I've also changed the rating of this story to "M" And it's rather detailed, at least as detailed as I picture it ;) Just a word of warning. **

* * *

Beckett smiled against Castle's lips as she tugged him through the apartment, her hands fisting his tee-shirt in her hands. She thought about earlier in the week when she had grasped Vulcan Simmons the same way, shoving him against the mirror in the box.

_Focus, Beckett. You're making out with Rick Castle. Focus on that. _She's glad it's Castle's clothes she has a hold of. Or rather, she'd rather he not be wearing any clothes at all. _Savor it, Kate. Take your time. _Desire coursed through her as she thought about a naked Richard Castle in her bed.

Castle's warm hand slid under her shirt, and despite the heat she felt spreading through her, goose bumps erupted over her skin wherever he touched. She pushed him roughly against the bedroom door, laughing at the hint of surprise that crossed over his features before he grinned smugly at her.

"Why Detective Beckett, one would think you've wanted this…"

"Shut up, Castle."

He didn't need to be told twice. Careful to keep his injured hand down by his side, Castle cupped her neck-Kate immediately thought back to earlier when he'd done the same thing. Their eyes locked before he kissed her again, spinning them so she was now the one against the door, pinned between his muscular body and the hard metal. He tasted like honey, she thought with a contented sigh. How was it possible that it just kept getting better? She thought she knew what his kisses would be like as much as she had thought about them today, but each time his lips founds hers it was different.

Kate leaned into him, needing more. Wanting more. His tongue swept through her mouth, dueling for supremacy with hers. Her fingers curled into his neck, pressing her nails into the tender skin. Having his hands on her, Castle's body molding against hers, felt right. She needed to see more of him, to touch more of him. She removed his tee shirt, murmuring her approval has his broad chest was now open to her fingers.

Kate let her lips linger on his for a minute, her fingers dancing along his muscular abs. Castle hissed through clinched teeth. Beckett didn't stop, her mouth moving down his chest, pressing open mouthed kisses to his body, the taste of him intoxicating. He let his hand tangle in her hair, his knee slipping between her legs to get as close as possible. Beckett smiled against his chest, seeing Castle worked up because of her turning her on even more.

Castle pulled back slightly, his breathing ragged, and Beckett saw that lustful look he'd given her earlier this evening. She found his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, and Beckett sucked the skin protecting it into her mouth, grinning as his groan sounded throughout the room. She knew she would leave a mark, _her mark¸ _on him. The thought caused Beckett's pulse to race.

"Kate…"  
She met his eyes. He stared at her as his hand slid her tee-shirt up over her chest, and with a flourish he pulled it over her head. She stood still, knowing he needed to explore her, just as she had with him. Kate raised her eyebrows at him as Castle's eyes roamed over her. He shook his head and whispered

"Breathtaking. Whatever I had been fantasizing about…doesn't even come close."

His hand cupped her through her bra, and Beckett dipped her head back, her eyes closing in pleasure. She thrust her pelvis against him, needing to get closer. Castle's tongue lavished her exposed neck, and she couldn't stop the whimper when he pulled the tender flesh to his mouth. He caught the skin between his teeth, and Beckett gasped. Castle quickly raised his head in panic, but Kate immediately lifted her hands and held him to her, her desire palpable. They would match tomorrow at the precinct, she thought with a rush of arousal. Castle reached behind her and unclasped her bra, and on instinct Beckett muttered

"Do I even want to know how you got to be so good at that?"

Castle laughed but ignored her question as he began to kiss down her throat, paying special attention to the valley between her breasts as he slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders. Kate marveled over how natural it felt to have him here, in her apartment-kissing her, touching her, wanting her. She laughed on a breath, recalling her thought earlier of his stubble. She knew her skin would be scratched raw, and she thought about waking up in the morning seeing the evidence of their lovemaking. It excited her, made her realize how much she had wanted this.

When he captured one taut nipple between his lips, however, all sensible thought was gone. Beckett moaned, unable to contain it.

"Oh my God…..Castle…"

He tugged on the sensitive skin, his thumb and forefinger plucking her other nipple to a peak. He licked and lavished her, obviously enjoying this side to Kate Beckett. The side that couldn't stop gasping his name, the side that was practically begging him for more. He moved to the other breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple. Beckett thrust her chest into his mouth, muttering incoherently as he brought her dangerously close to the edge of pleasure. Kate groaned out a breath as he pulled his lips off of her, and she took her time opening her eyes. _We are just getting started, and look at what Rick is already doing to you. _

His eyes found hers, and Beckett sucked in a lungful of air. He was looking at her liked he loved her. But Castle…Castle didn't love her. Did he? Kate snuck her lip between her teeth on instinct. Castle shook his head, his eyes now clouded with desire, and pressed his forehead to her belly. She tugged on his free hand, but immediately stopped when he winced. Kate grimaced and at once whispered as she ran her fingers tenderly over his bruised knuckles.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Castle stood up all the way and Kate was impressed that he allowed himself to be distracted from her half nakedness. He pressed his forehead against hers, kissing her softly before he whispered

"Kate, look at me."

She raised her eyes from his bandaged hand to his beautiful blue eyes. Castle it seemed was the only one saw her, really saw her. How quickly she could get lost in those eyes. The eyes that could find an obscure fact at a murder scene, yet could also notice the tiny details of Kate Beckett. He made she sure was watching as he unwrapped his hand, and she breathed out a sob when she noticed his bloodied knuckles, the purple bruises already forming. Castle flexed his fingers a few times, working out the joints. Kate raised the injured hand to her lips, kissing all the scrapes she saw. When she finally raised her eyes to his, Castle raised both hands and cupped her face. His thumb swiped across her lips.

"All better," he whispered.

The stood in silence for a minute before Kate confessed, looking at a spot over his shoulder.

"Thank you. For today. For…saving me. For showing up here. I've spent all night telling myself that it was just a ruse. That there was no way we could get here. After last summer…I didn't think we would. But this feels right. I can't pretend I don't want you anymore."

She felt the weight leave. Castle was a writer, she knew how much he needed the words. Three years of shadowing, friendship, trust had led them to this moment, and Kate wanted Rick to know where she stood. He swallowed, his lips ghosting over hers as he answered

"I've waited three years to hear you say that."

Beckett reached for the waistband of his pants, kissing the pad of his thumb that grazed across her lips again. Castle pulled her off of the door, pushing her towards the bed. As the back of her knees found the mattress, Kate collapsed on her back. Rick's body loomed over her; she trembled under his gaze, her arousal ratcheting up again just by a look. How did he DO that? Kate Beckett had always been so in control. But when it came to Castle, she knew that admitting she wanted him had given her the freedom to accept him being in control.

Castle licked his lips as his hands reached for her pants. Beckett raised her hips so he could pull her yoga pants off, leaving the small scrap of lace she was wearing underneath. He touched the simple blue panties with his the tips of his fingers, and Beckett knew he could feel the tremor of excitement that shot through her at his touch. Castle growled deep in his chest as he said hungrily

"I should have known your bra and panties would match, you're always so put together at the precinct. That's so hot. To know what's under the suits."

His body covered hers, his kisses urgent now. Castle's hands found her panties, pushing them roughly down her legs. She flinched as his fingers grazed over her. Castle's lips trailed down her body, Beckett's eyes closing of their own accord, jumping off the mattress as he dipped his tongue into her navel. Castle chuckled, causing Beckett to swat at the back of his head.

He made it up to her. He moved his hands and pushed her knees apart. Their eyes met as he slid his body between her legs. Beckett tensed, waiting for the moment. The moment her world would shatter when Castle put his lips on her.

She had thought about it, Kate would admit later. What it would be like to feel Castle's lips on her, his tongue finding her wet and wanting. For him. She would tell him eventually about all about the times she'd thought about them together, lying in bed by herself wishing they were more.

She whimpered, trying to hurry him, but he remained fixated, his thumbs drawing small circles on the inside of her thighs as he held her down on the bed. Beckett pushed herself up on her elbows, watching him. The look of want plastered on Castle's face was mesmerizing. Castle swallowed hard and whispered

"I've been waiting for this for so long. The taste of you…"

He obliged her then, his tongue darting out to touch her. Beckett pushed her pelvis into his face as she groaned out her pleasure, unashamed of her loudness.

She'd never been vocal before in bed- Kate had always been the one in control in the bedroom. She'd always been the one showing the pleasure, rather than receiving it. She liked it that way-liked knowing she always had the upper hand. With Castle, Beckett knew she was in for waves of pleasure before Castle even thought about his own arousal.

He pushed his tongue into her body, lapping at her juices. Beckett held the sheet tight in her hands, her voice echoing around the room. Castle moaned against her, and Beckett finally stammered as she squirmed with pleasure

"Rick…I can't…I want…"

Castle raised his eyes. Beckett wiggled her hips, but Castle held her firmly. He rasped against her responsive flesh

"What do you want, Beckett. Tell me what you want. Do you want me to touch you?"  
He brought a finger to her, brushing it through her curls before teasing her. Beckett's teeth claimed her lip, showing no mercy even when she tasted the metallic taste of blood. Their eyes met as he slid his finger inside her, thrusting gently against her. Beckett gasped out "Yes, Rick. I want you to touch me."

He laid his head against her thigh, his eyes dropping down to where his finger was disappearing inside her. He pressed tender kisses to her silky legs as he pushed another finger into her. Beckett began to ride his hand, her body responding instinctively. Castle whispered against her

"I can tell you what I want, Kate. I want to feel you. I want to taste you. I want to be inside you…I want to show you how much I want this with you. All night long. Every day. You and me."

He backed up his words with actions, his tongue brushing over her, his fingers moving methodically in and out of her tightness. She replayed his words. _I want this with you. You and me. _He wanted her. Richard Castle was making love to her and wanted to be.

She thrust against him, losing herself in the sensation of Castle. Beckett felt herself reaching her peak, the burn in her stomach spreading through her entire body. She pushed her heels into the bed and raised herself to Castle, sacrificing herself to her feelings.

"Castle….Cas….Rick!"

She came hard around him, her body tensing as the rush of arousal flooded her. She groaned as he sucked on her, drinking in her juices. Castle pressed his hand to her stomach, holding her still so he could imbibe all of her in.

He finally pulled himself away from the heat of her, flopping beside her on the bed, careful to land on his uninjured hand. Beckett turned her head slightly, panting

"You're really good at that."  
"Well, it's easy with you."

She moved slightly and kissed him, tasting her arousal on his lips. Castle pulled her against him, deepening the kiss. Beckett brushed her fingers over the bulge in his jeans, but Castle's hands gripped hers. He pulled away and said in a rush

"If you do that it's going be over before it even starts."

Beckett pushed his hands away, shifting so she could sit up beside him. She kept her eyes locked on his as she unbuttoned his jeans and slowly unzipped them. Rick pressed the back of his head into the mattress, his breath coming in puffs as he muttered

"Think about murders, think about baseball…"

Beckett draped her body over his, drawing his attention to her. Kate pressed her lips against his ear as she draped her leg over him, pressing her arousal against him. He grit his teeth and Kate whispered

"You wouldn't rather think about me touching you? Or you don't want me to tell you that I've thought about it-what it would be like to be with you? That all last summer I was wondering what we would be doing at the Hamptons. How long it would have taken before you had me naked in the pool."

Kate rose up and pushed his jeans down, shifting so she could take them all the way off. _He would have on Batman boxers, _she thought with a soft smile. She reached through the opening and touched him, humming her pleasure as he began to thrust into her hand, unable to help himself.

"You have to stop."

"I don't want to."

Castle's hand grabbed her wrist, wrenching her hand away. Kate met his eyes and stuck her bottom lip out. Castle was lightening fast as he captured that lip between his teeth, kissing her ruthlessly. The need for air pulling them apart, She met his eyes and promised

"Next time, I get to return the favor."

Sensing his need to regain control, Beckett laid back on the bed, pulling him with her. Rick wasted no time in positioning his body between her legs. He raised his eyes, searching her face. Kate framed his face with her hands, repeating her words from earlier.  
"We're ready, Rick."

He nodded and dropped his lips to hers, their moans as he pushed himself inside her lost in each other. He held himself still above her, giving them both time to adjust to the sensations. Kate felt him stretching her, filling her. She broke the kiss and pressed her teeth into his shoulder, biting softly as he slid all of him inside her. He was right-whatever she had fantasized about was nothing compared to the feel of him. He gasped against her ear, one of his hands reaching for hers. Kate linked their fingers together and squeezed, encouraging him without words. Kate kissed his neck, drawing his eyes to hers. They remained locked as he began to move inside her with slow and languid thrusts. Kate could hear his words from earlier as they moved together. _We're so in sync,_ _Beckett. _Of course they were. They moved together effortlessly, their bodies complementing each other like jigsaw puzzle pieces. Kate met him thrust for thrust, drawing him deeper inside her. She felt that now familiar burn Castle stirred in her as they moved towards the pinnacle together. Castle shifted his weight to his knees, shortening his thrusts, he desire pushing him past the need to make it last, to savor it. Kate watched the pleasure course across his face as he began to quicken his movements-she kept pace with him. She breathed out his name, acknowledging her own pleasure reaching the crest. Sliding her hand between their body, she pressed a finger to her sensitive skin, brushing against him as he moved within her. Beckett pressed her face into his neck as she began to convulse around him, her body rippling with pleasure. Rick quickly followed, his mouth taking refuge against her neck as he spilled into her. Kate heard her name escape from his lips, almost liked a whispered prayer, as he stilled above her. They remained joined together, neither willing to break the spell of being together. He finally raised his head-she noticed the effort it took and felt immensely proud of herself.

"Am I crushing you?"

"I can take it."

Castle shook his head and rolled off of her, bringing her against his flushed skin. The fine sheet of sweat covering him spoke of their passion, their desire. Kate placed her head against his chest, listening to the pounding of his heart as it slowed to a normal rhythm. His hands moved through her hair, letting it slide between his fingers.

The world slowly came back to them. Beckett heard the noises from the street below, life continuing as though it had not just shifted on its axis with their joining together. She let mind temporarily cloud with the thought of her mother's murder, still unsolved, still no closer to getting closure.

Rick's voice brought her back.

"You're not in this alone, you know? I'm here. We're going to figure this out. Us and the case."

Beckett pressed a hand to his chest and rose up slightly, meeting his eyes. She could see the sleepiness beginning to claim him, but his need for her to understand. Their lips met, a delicate but very aware moment. She laid back down on his chest, listening to his breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep, his hand holding her close as if afraid she would leave. Beckett let his steadiness, his sureness, keep her grounded. They were ready. They were together. They were partners. In every sense of the word now. Before she fell asleep, Kate repeated his whispered promise, using his words for comfort as she frequently did.

"We're going to figure this out."

* * *

Thanks again for your time, reviews or thoughts are much appreciated :)


	3. Partners

Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback! I am truly learning wonders from everyone who has reviewed. Thank you again :) I hope you enjoy!

I'm thinking one more chapter incorporating Lucky Stiff, but for now this is just more of Castle and Beckett together :)

Thank you all again for taking the time to read it, and for any reviews. It is truly appreciated :)

* * *

Becket woke up to soft fingers sliding over her stomach. She pressed back against Rick instinctively, her desire ruling her body despite her sleepiness. Kate bit her bottom lip to hold back her breathy sigh when she felt his arousal against her. After a minute of his ministrations setting her on fire, Kate finally released her moan, hoping it sounded more like a groan of frustration as she buried her face into the pillow. She decided to tease him a bit, knowing their relationship would always need that element.

"Go away, Castle. I'm sleeping."

"Why, I'm so much more fun than sleeping. I thought I told you I'd explain how sex works. One round isn't nearly enough to make sure you understand."

Kate rolled over, forcing her eyes open. She raised her eyebrows at him, but remained quiet, too lost in him to answer. _Richard Castle is in my bed. And I want him here. I want him period. Why did I deny it for so long?_ His hair was mussed from sleep and her hands, and she could make out the faint scratches her nails had caused last night sweeping across his chest. She let vivid images from last night flash across her mind, smiling serenely as she thought how passionate they had been, how secure she felt in him.

His hands continued to move over her-his fingers now trailing up and down her side, leaving a tingle in his wake. They laid in silence for a minute before Castle murmured

"What are the chances of us getting in another round of mind-blowing sex and a shower before the phone rings?"

Kate felt the wetness pool between her legs at his words. She leaned into him, pressing tender kisses to his shoulder as she repeated quietly

"Mind-blowing, huh?"

"Let's just say you were right the first case we worked together. I had no idea."

Kate smiled her pleasure at his words and relished in the feel of his hands on her-big and strong, so masculine and so just…Castle. She pressed her toes into the mattress, pushing herself up enough to capture his lips. She kissed him softly, her tongue darting out to taste him. He quickly complied, opening his mouth to her.

Beckett tentatively reached out for him, almost a little unsure of herself. She knew this time would be different, slower. They would take their time; get to know this sexual side of each other. She knew Castle would be thorough, despite her insistence that she "return the favor." He would say he had to do research, and figure out all her little nuances. The thought actually made her smile.

"Penny for your thoughts, Detective."

Beckett kissed him harder, her lips insistent against his, rolling him onto his back. Rick's strong hands captured her hips as she lay out on top of him, her naked flesh pressed fully against his. Her hands threaded in his hair, loving the feel of it fall through her hands. He pressed his fingers into her ass, kneading her soft skin in his fingers. She pulled away from his lips only to find his ear, nipping at the tender flesh. He pressed her firmly against him, growling softly against her neck. She sighed against his cheek, letting the rough stubble chafe her skin.

"I was thinking how much research we have to do."

Castle pulled back and searched her face, saying haughtily

"You knew I was going to say that, didn't you?"

Beckett rolled her eyes. Castle didn't give her a chance to answer, his mouth plundering hers as he rolled them over. His tongue swept through her mouth, taking his time to dance along hers. Kate moaned as she touched him, anywhere and everywhere. He held himself up on his elbows and knees, creating the space between their bodies for her hands to explore his body.

She found herself committing to memory the things that made Castle flinch, or gasp in her ear, or thrust against her unconsciously, his need taking control. His need for her. Things like when she let her fingers trail lazily along his abs, her nails scratching lightly. Or when she nipped at his neck, tracing over the wound with her tongue, or when she tweaked his nipple between her fingers. Kate's heart thundered in her chest, her need pulsating between her legs, each time her name fell from his lips.

When she reached for him, Castle jerked away and said harshly

"I swear Kate…you're trying to kill me."

Beckett narrowed her eyes. Castle sat up in the middle of the bed, his breathing harsh, as he eyed her. Kate crawled to him on hands and knees, saying quietly

"Not even close. I told you I was going to return the favor."

He closed his eyes and pathetically whimpered

"But…Kate…"

"No. Let me show you, Rick."

She held him gently in her hand, her fingers roaming over his throbbing erection. He was hard and hot against her, and she smiled softly at him before dropping her gaze. Castle leaned back on his elbows, his eyes rolling back in his head at her touch, causing Kate to hum her appreciation. She moved to capture his lips, kissing him hungrily. He sighed against her lips, her name said almost in awe. Her hair shielded her face as she dropped her lips to him, kissing the tip of him. He shifted, almost impatiently, and Kate placed her hand on his hip to keep him still. Castle pushed her hair out of her face, whispering

"Kate…"

She met his eyes as she took him into her mouth. He groaned loudly

"Oh God…_Kate…" _

She sucked him, loving the feel of him in her mouth. She wanted to bring him pleasure, needed to see the desire on his face. She hummed around him, and he thrust into her mouth helplessly. His hands fisted in her hair and held her to him.

As Kate increased her pressure and cupped him, Castle gasped

"Stop…stop stop stop."

She pulled her lips off of him at his insistence. She raised her eyes and was about to ask if she had done something wrong, but Castle quickly pressed her back on the bed and covered her body with his. He kissed her unsympathetically, his fingers trailing through her wet curls. Kate gasped against his mouth when he thrust a finger into her, and he growled

"You have more than returned the favor."

He bit gently on her ear, and Kate's hips bucked against his hand as she gasped against his shoulder. She heard the smile in his voice as he whispered

"I love doing _research _with you, Detective."

He slipped another finger inside her, and Beckett's moan echoed throughout the room. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, saying hotly against her flushed skin

"You feel so _good, _Kate. I could do this all night long."

"I'm partial…to other…things." Beckett panted out, drawing a chuckle from Castle.

He continued to thrust his hand against her, and she felt his restraint breaking as she moaned loudly

"Castle I'm…"

He nodded and withdrew his hand, drawing a pitiable whine from Kate. She closed her eyes tightly and opened her body to him-her want for him, for Rick, tangible. Castle rubbed himself against her, and Beckett managed to say through clinched teeth

"_Please_, Rick."

He thrust into her gently, and that was enough to send Kate toppling over the edge. He held himself still within her as she convulsed around him, drawing him tighter into her wet heat. She gripped his shoulders and pressed her face into his chest, his name tumbling from her in ecstasy. He kissed her tenderly, dropping down to his elbows so he could cup her face without breaking their connection. Kate's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled softly at the light she saw in his eyes. To see the happiness he felt at them together, here. Despite her past, despite her walls, they were here.

Rick began to move within her, slow thrusts that showed he had every intention of taking his time, as his lips explored her body. She thought again of the bruise she had left on him, and moaned in pleasure as he found the one he had left on her. Kate pressed on his chest with her hands and whispered

"Rick..."

He froze in panic, but Kate pushed gently on his shoulder to get him to roll over. Once he was flat on his back, Kate took him in her hand and straddled him. She met his eyes; saw the look of pure unadulterated craving on his face as she sank down on him. He closed his eyes tightly as he thrust into her, his hands gripping her hips tightly. She arched her back as he moved within her, and Castle's fingers dug into her tender skin. She leaned down to kiss him, whispering truthfully

"Even I had _no_ idea, Castle."

She moved on top of him, her breasts firmly against his chest. Her mouth skated along his skin, tasting the salty sweat on him. He held her close, his arms banded around her back, his lips seeking solace in her throat. She framed his face with her hands and kissed him hard, her tongue sliding between his lips. They moved effortlessly together, she thought as she nipped at his lip. His groan was lost in her, and she marveled over how exhilarating that sound was, how much his desire mattered to her. Kate placed her hands firmly on his chest as she began to move on top of him in earnest, sensing him losing control. His thrusts became erratic as he grunted

"Kate…I…oh…"

Castle pulled her down to him and kissed her as he shuddered, his orgasm ripping through him. She collapsed on top of him, holding him to her. She couldn't stop kissing him, touching him, even as their breathing relaxed. Now that it was open to her, Kate Beckett wasn't going to deny him-or herself-anymore. She rose up slightly and whispered

"How's your hand?"

"I think I've had so much adrenaline tonight I could punch Hal Lockwood all over again."

Kate pushed his damp hair off of his forehead, pressing her lips to the scar she'd frequently noticed but had never been privy to see up close. She started to apologize again for getting him into this mess, to say it wasn't his fight. Before she could say anything, however, Castle cut her off.

"Don't even think it. I'm in this, Kate. With you. You're not alone. We're ready, right?"

She saw the sudden flash of concern in his steely blue gaze. Beckett nodded wordlessly, the lump in her throat at his admission forcing words back. He rose up slightly and caught her bottom lip between his teeth, soothing it with a kiss.

The phone rang on the nightstand, jarring them from their bliss. Kate groaned as she rolled off of Rick, reaching blindly for the offending object. Castle muttered mutinously

"I'll kill Ryan for ruining our shower plans."

Kate laughed slightly as she flipped open her phone.

"Beckett."

Kate forced herself to ignore Castle's hand on her back, his hand moving along her spine. She grabbed the pen and paper she kept on her nightstand for occasions such as this, repeating the address the dispatcher gave her and said her ETA was about 30 minutes. Hanging up, Beckett glanced over her shoulder and said

"Come on, Castle. We have to go."

He propped up on one elbow, and Kate murmured her approval over seeing him in her bed. He smiled that charming smile that always made Kate's heart race but also brought an eye roll. Castle remained quiet, watching her as she moved throughout the room, throwing on clothes haphazardly. Finally, she placed her hands on her hips and muttered

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what."

"Like you've seen me naked."

Rick's laugh reverberated throughout the room. He sat up and pulled her against him. Kate dipped her head and kissed him gently, cupping his cheek in her hand. He pulled back and whispered

"It would help if I hadn't just seen you naked."

She finally opened her eyes, green ones seeking out his blue ones. She smiled softly at him saying gently, her hands placed firmly on his chest

"So…"

She searched his eyes, her nerves catching up to her. She knew this was the moment of truth, when the bubble would burst. The real world was calling, and it didn't care that she and Castle had just spent all evening making love. He took a deep breath and asked

"So…you okay?"

Kate pulled back a little, meeting his eyes. The happiness that she'd seen since last night was still there, but now it was clouded by his concern for her.

"It's been a rough week. I just…wanted to see how you are."

Kate thought for a long moment of his question, her mind thinking of how Josh had never really asked if she was okay. He hadn't known all the details of her mother's murder, or even of Kate's daily life. Castle though-Castle had known her the moment he met her. She remembered with a flash of clarity the way he'd called her out on being "wounded." Three years later, the man now new more details of that wounding than almost anyone. Kate craved this man in her arms-as a partner, as a friend, and now as a lover. She yearned to be the woman Rick deserved. She knew she had a long way to go, but Kate was determined to be the best for him.

"I'm okay. I'm better now. Being with you makes it easier. To know I'm not facing it on my own."

He stood and pulled her against him. Kate tucked her head right under his chin, losing herself in his comfort. When she raised her eyes, she saw the dark purple mark on his neck. She giggled, unable to help herself. Touching his throat with the pad of her finger, Kate whispered

"Guess Ryan and Espo will know it's a hickey now."

He dropped his lips to the mark on her neck, and Beckett moaned softly as he suckled the skin.

"Castle…we have to go."

"You told them 30 minutes."

"Yes, except the only clothes you have here are the ones you wore yesterday."

He sighed heavily and muttered

"Fine, I'll meet you at the crime scene. But this time, how about you bring me coffee?"

Kate rolled her eyes, pressing another kiss to his lips before whispering

"Not a chance, Castle. Come on, let's go."


	4. In Every Sense of the Word

Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback, and for the great ideas and great thoughts that I didn't even see! You are all awesome for taking the time to read my words, as well as taking the time to teach me :) Thank you again.

This is it, I believe. The final chapter. It incorporates some of Lucky Stiff and then goes its own way :) I've truly enjoyed writing it and discovering more about myself in the process. Reviews are always much appreciated. Thank you all again.

* * *

Castle had hounded her for days about what she would do if she won the lottery.

As Kate strummed her guitar, singing that ridiculous rap song she'd had stuck in her head, she thought about the case they had just wrapped up.

Beckett realized she had learned something very valuable about Castle, other than he could be incredibly stealthy.

Besides the occasional lingering glances, Kate wondered if anyone around the precinct had any idea that she'd spent every night in Castle's bed, writhing under him and moaning his name as he brought her endless satisfaction. Both Ryan and Esposito had mentioned the mark on Castle's throat, and Kate had felt the heat creeping into her neck when they noticed, but Castle brushed it off as research for Nikki Heat, wiggling his eyebrows in that ridiculous way. Kate's eyes had flashed to his, wondering if he was indeed going to use their coupling in his new novel of Kate Beckett's alter ego. It amazed her that the same hands that could write a best-selling novel were also the same hands that roamed over her skin at night, committing to memory every inch of her. Kate's bottom lip once again was a victim against her teeth as she bit down to keep herself from gasping even now, alone in her apartment, just at the mere idea of his hands on her.

Deciding to focus less on the physical aspect of Castle, Kate let her mind focus on his character. She'd often thought of Castle as man-child previously, never taking anything seriously. He'd shown her just how far he had come tonight with just a simple statement.

_Money doesn't change who you are, it just magnifies your personality._

Kate smiled as she thought about repeating his words to Martha, using his words for comfort as she often did. Kate had seen conflict written all over Martha's face, and she had briefly questioned if her advice had helped. She thought about Castle, and how often his most unsolicited advice had frequently been the most helpful. She hoped that it had helped Martha decide what to do with the money she had inherited from Chet.

Kate wondered if Castle had any idea just how much she truly _needed_ him; if he knew he brought happiness and joy and reassurance to her everyday life, long before their first night together. Since that night a week ago, Castle been a constant source of pleasure; not just in bed but in the waking up together and the small talk before they drifted off to sleep. She thought of how quickly she could get used to this need for him.

Beckett thought of the way his eyes as roamed over her at the club. Kate had worn the short dress hoping to draw Oz's attention, but the sight of Richard Castle practically leering at her almost caused her to forget why they were even there. She whispered breathily in his ear something about getting drinks and watching out for Oz, she remembered vaguely. What Beckett remembered most was making herself dance away from Rick, rather than jump back in the Ferrari and drag him into some dark secluded alley where she could push him against a brick wall and have her way with him. His blue eyes had darkened, and she knew he was thinking of ripping that dress off of her, regardless of where they were. Kate breathed out a moan in the quiet room; her body buzzing with want at just the thought of Castle claiming her body as his.

Kate sighed heavily, regretting her decision of telling Castle she would see him tomorrow. Kate had thought he could use a night with Alexis and Martha, and she was craving a nice long bubble bath and a glass of wine. Still…he was right; he was so much better that just about anything. How was he so frequently right when it came to the two of them?

Beckett let her mind replay their conversation as he left the precinct, nipping at her bottom lip as she thought about teasing him.

"_Wait, you're giving up? No more questions about my innermost jackpot dreams?"_

"_You said you didn't have any." _

She'd watched him go, wondering if he'd figure it out. She had thought about it, of course. Knew exactly what she would do if she won the lottery. It was a part of her, in everything she did. The buzzer at her front door sounded loudly throughout the apartment, pulling Beckett from her musings and guitar practice. She placed the guitar on the couch, opening the door with a flourish. Kate smiled softly at the sight of him, his blue shirt making his eyes seem brighter. Damn, he really _was _ruggedly handsome.

"Castle."

"I know what you would do if you won the lottery."

Castle didn't wait; he pushed the door open further and stepped into the apartment. Kate rolled her eyes and muttered

"By all means, please come in."

She shut the door and walked slowly towards him, swinging her arms by her sides. Castle watched her with a smug smile on his lips, wringing his hands together in front of his stomach.

"So what is your big insight into a financial decision that I will never have to make?"

Castle leaned towards her, his eyes narrowing slightly as he searched her face.

"You would use the money to honor your mother's legacy."

Kate felt the small smile slide off her face as she slid the tips of her fingers into her pants pockets. Castle's grin grew as he continued, obviously pleased with himself.

"On the way over here, I called the dean of your mom's old law school."

He took a few steps towards, keeping a respectful distance but closing the gap between them physically and emotionally. He smiled down at her tenderly as he said softly

"We talked about starting a scholarship in Johanna Beckett's name, one that would provide a full ride for a student planning to dedicate a career to those in the legal system without a voice. The kind of people your mom championed."

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes searching his face - trying to give nothing away, trying to keep it together. Castle's eyes crinkled in the corners, his pleasure at his success pushing thoughts of Kate's inner turmoil away.

"And, with your blessing, I would like to host a fundraiser to fund it."

She blinked at him, the truth staring her in the face. She had seen it the first time they had made love, and she was seeing it again in Castle's actions. He loved her. Whether he admitted it or not, whether she was ready to fully accept it or not; Richard Castle loved her. Deciding she wasn't quite ready to dive into that, she opted for stern.

"You just can't stay out of my personal life, can you?"

She saw the flicker of hurt cross his face, saw the pain and insecurities that she was changing her mind about him, about them together. Kate quickly changed her course. She smiled softly at him and said gently

"Thank you. That's really sweet."

She heard the emotion in her voice and dropped her gaze, not ready for him to see her tears over this wonderful gesture he'd given her. With a flourish, he pulled a packet of papers out of his pocket, saying with a grin

"We definitely have to invite the mayor and all of his campaign contributors…"

He brushed past her and moved to sit at her dining room table. Kate laughed softly and turned, watching as he sat down and promptly began to rattle off names of people they needed to invite. Beckett moved to sit beside him, placing her leg underneath her and snuggling into his body. She wrapped her hand around his waist, halfheartedly listening to his excitement. Instead Kate let her eyes roam over Castle as she tried to process his actions. The knowledge that he had done it, all on his own, brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. Rick knew her. Despite her insistence that he didn't when they first met, Rick knew her. he Her fingers pressed into his back at the realization, needing to get closer to him. She felt his muscles rippling under the suit jacket he wore. He finally dropped his chin against her head and murmured

"Are you even listening to me?"

She shook her head, turning to bury her face in his chest. She breathed in his scent. His musky cologne that had lingered on her sheets after their first night together, the mint smell that meant he brushed his teeth before coming over. The unique smell of Castle; manly, hot, and delicious. Kate shifted so she could kiss his exposed chest where he'd (no doubt purposefully to drive her wild) left the top few buttons undone. She heard his intake of breath as his hand found her thigh. She whispered against his throat, her words reflecting her wonder

"I was too busy thinking about the magnitude of what you've done. Rick it's…everything."

She raised her eyes to his, hoping he could see what she wasn't quite ready to admit. Hoping he knew how much he meant to her. She leaned into him, kissing him gently. His hands found her waist and pulled her as close as he could, his tongue teasing her lips apart. Their kisses were lazy, both just enjoying the act of being together.

The need for air pulled them apart. Castle pressed his forehead to hers and she asked timidly

"Can you stay tonight?"

"I already told Mother and Alexis not to expect me until tomorrow after work. I'm glad I thought to bring that change of clothes the other day."

Kate laughed, but it was short-lived before Castle's lips found hers again. His hands roamed through her hair, letting it slide through his fingers. Kate sighed against him, feeling the recognizable burn beginning to build in her belly. She finally whispered against his lips, unwilling to be the one to pull away

"I was thinking a shower might be nice…want to join me?"

Castle leaned away just so he could wiggle his eyebrows at her. Kate laughed, standing up from the table and reaching for his hand. His engulfed hers. She thought about how it symbolized their relationship; he was always protecting her, showing his dominance by putting her first, making sure she was taken care of and okay before ever mentioning his own needs. The irony wasn't lost on her; she liked to think she ruled their relationship, but in truth Castle had more impact than he was aware of. She led him through the apartment, her back pressed against his chest as he walked with her. She felt the steady beat of his heart, letting it calm her racing emotions.

She started the water and turned to him. Castle reached for her, but Kate shook her head and slid his jacket off his shoulders. She kept her eyes trained on his as she expertly (she'd had lot of practice over the past few days) unbuttoned his shirt and let it pool at his feet. She reached for his belt and tugged it loose, unfastening and unzipping his pants. They dropped to his ankles; Castle finally broke their eye contact long enough to step out of the offending garment and push his boxers down to join the rest of his clothing. She smiled at him as she pulled her tee-shirt over her head, smirking as his eyes dropped down to her breasts. He shrugged helplessly and said

"I can't help it. They're just so perfect."

Kate laughed as he reached around her and again had no issue with her clasp. He dropped his lips to hers, his hands falling to her snap on her jeans. She wiggled her hips as he pushed them down, pulling her panties off with them. When she stood before him completely bare, Castle whistled low in his throat. Kate rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the water. Castle moved behind her, his large hand spanning over her stomach as he pulled her against him. His lips found her pulse, and he murmured against the tender skin of her neck

"Temperature just about right?"

Kate dropped her head back to his shoulder, giving him better access to her throat. He nipped lightly, his hand moving further down her body to slide through her downy curls. His tongue traced her ear as he whispered, his fingers barely grazing over her.

"You're so _wet _Kate. It's _so_ hot to know how much you want this."

"I want _you, _Rick."

He groaned against her ear, his hand continuing to tease her. She finally forced herself to move, saying stubbornly,

"The water is going to get cold."

"I don't care."

She threw a look over her shoulder at him, and he grinned that jackass smile that always won her over.

"I thought you reserved those looks for the precinct, Beckett."

She ignored him, stepping into the tub and letting the water caress her skin. _A cold shower might actually do us both some good, _she thought with a smile. Castle stepped in behind her, gasping as the hot water found him. Beckett laughed, her eyes alight with mirth. He met her eyes and growled

"Think that's funny, huh?"

His hands found her waist and he turned them, her back now pressed against the wall of the shower. The spray pounded against his back, protecting Kate from the water but slicking his naked skin. She let her eyes rake over him, the desire evident in her gaze when her hazel eyes found his blue ones. Kate pushed his wet hair out of his face before his lips founds hers, all hints of teasing gone and in its place a growing sense of need. His tongue danced along hers and his knee slid between her legs. Beckett slid her hands over him, his wet body exciting her even more. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered seductively

"I can smell you. Even in the shower."

His hands moved from her waist to her breasts, drawing a strangled moan from Kate. He continued in the same voice, causing her arousal to spread like wildfire through every nerve of her body.

"It's intoxicating. The way you look. The way you smell. The way you _taste_."

He dropped to his knees in front of her. Kate pressed her head into the tiled bathroom wall as Castle's fingers continued to knead her breasts, tweaking the nipples into pebbled mounds. His breath washed over her, and Kate's moan ricocheted in the tiny bathroom. He pressed his lips to her, his gentle "mmmmm" of pleasure causing Kate to thrust her hips. He caught her in his hands as she pushed herself towards him and thrust his tongue into her, sucking her into his mouth. Kate gasped her pleasure, her hands sliding through Rick's hair and holding him to her. The beads of water rained down on them, and Castle took his time as he lapped at the drops of water and her. Kate gnawed at her bottom lip to no avail, her gratification too intense. She pushed her pelvis into his face, her head thrown back in pleasure as he brought her release, her mouth falling open in a silent scream. Castle rode the waves with her, his tongue and mouth bringing her down slowly. As Castle carefully stood, Kate pulled him against her. She pressed her forehead to his chest, the racing of his heart speaking of his own desire. She knew it turned Castle on to get her off, to bring her pleasure. It made him want her that much more, to know he could cause Kate "always in control" Beckett to lose it over him.

Castle placed his hand under her knee, drawing her attention to his eyes. She complied, lifting her leg and placing it on the side of the tub. She lowered her gaze as Castle positioned himself between her legs. She watched as he slowly slid into her, completely mesmerized by their joining together. He moaned into her wet hair, the strands plastered to her head. She kept her eyes focused on him until he was fully inside her. He leaned into her, pressing her further back into the wall.

The water had turned cold, but neither notice. She raised her eyes to his and kissed him passionately, the feel of him already igniting the fuse again that he'd already brought to a flame. He pulled out all the way before thrust into her hard, his eyes boring into hers. He didn't want slow, or tender. Kate saw the raw need he felt for her in his gaze, in the strain of his muscles as he held himself back from coming apart too fast. She found his clavicle and traced it with her tongue, smiling as he thrust into her more quickly, shortening his movements. He moved his hand and pressed a finger to her clit, rubbing gently. Kate moaned against his throat, saying

"Rick, I don't need…"

"You don't. I do. I need you with me."

He pressed his forehead against hers as he pushed himself inside her, his hand trapped between their bodies as he brought them to the edge of desire. He found her earlobe, biting gently before he whispered

"Let's dive into it together, Kate."

His words send her flying, her body quivering with pleasure. Rick quickly moved his hands and gripped her hips as he thrust into her firmly, grunting her name against her lips as his release took hold of him. Castle dropped his head to her shoulder, their breathing loud even over the sound of the water. Rick finally slid out of her and lowered her leg, his hands holding her waist as she stood on shaky legs. He breathed out a laugh.

"You were right, the water is cold. I was right, I don't care."

Kate chuckled with him, groaning as she forced her legs to move. She slid around him, turning the cold water all the way off. She faced him, her eyes lingering on his face. His hair was matted to his forehead, and his chin had that dark scruff she had come to adore. It added to the ruggedly handsome look. His breathing was shallow, trying to recover from their recent bout of lovemaking. She pulled him into the stream of water, murmuring

"We probably have time to clean up before we really run out of hot water. Hand me that soap."

They took turns washing each other. Kate marveled how the simple act could be so touching. His hands roaming over her, dipping into the hollow of her hips and spanning her waist as he rinsed the soap from her body. She let her hands linger on his chest and abs, watching as the soap ran down his legs.

When finally the water became too cold to bear, she leaned around the shower curtain and pointed to the laundry closest across the room.

"I'll get the water if you can grab some towels."

He nodded and stepped out of the tub. Kate let her eyes linger on his ass as he moved, and she couldn't stop the flicker of excitement that shot through her. Castle caught her looking.

"Eat your heart out, Detective. It's all for you."

She barked out a laugh before turning off the water, taking the towel he held out to her. They dried off, and Kate grabbed the blue dress shirt she'd taken off him earlier and slid her arms into it. It smelled like him, she thought with a smile. Kate buttoned the first couple of buttons as she walked through the room, grabbing a clean pair of underwear from the drawer. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Castle standing in the doorway clad in nothing but his boxers.

If someone had told her two weeks ago that she'd be seeing Castle in his Avenger boxers after they'd just had (what she hoped he would call) incredibly hot sex, Kate would have laughed. Now, she felt her pulse quicken as she realized it was what she really wanted.

Kate grabbed her copy of Heat Wave, rolling her eyes at him like it was a chore to read the book. He raised his eyebrows but didn't move, watching her every movement. She moved the covers back and slid into bed, saying offhandedly

"How about a bed time story?"

Rick quickly crossed the room and crawled under the covers, pulling her flush against him. He dropped his head and whispered against her ear

"I always pictured you reading my book in bed."

"Don't get used to it."

Castle's wonderful laugh sounded throughout the apartment before Kate silenced him with a kiss. As she opened the book, Kate couldn't stop the smile that landed on her lips. Three years ago, he'd started a book about them. Nikki and Rook. Beckett turned her eyes to Castle's and saw her own thoughts reflected back at her.

Kate and Rick. They were here. They were together. At last.


End file.
